An American in London
by HerefortheNewtina
Summary: Tina makes her first trip abroad to visit Newt in London. Series of cute fluffy oneshots set during her visit. Newtina fluff, established relationship. Rating may change to a T later on but I don't know. Very open to requests!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**NEW STORY TIME! This first oneshot was the winner of the poll on my profile, which has now been closed. I decided, after beginning to edit this, to make it into a series of cute fluffy oneshots set during Tina's visit to London, hence the name of the story. Don't expect regular updates until the summer, and even then this will be being written at the same time as my 30 chapter fic that I'm planning on writing with a friend. For now though, enjoy this little oneshot and hopefully they're not too out of character!**

* * *

 _ **This oneshot was inspired by the top item on a list by Tumblr user newt-and-pickett – "He would constantly look at you in amazement, because he feels so lucky to be with you."**_

* * *

It was late 1927, and Tina's first visit to London. She hastily got out of the taxi she'd been sat in for the best part of 2 hours after the boat had docked at Southampton and although she refused to admit it to herself, she was terrified. This was all new territory to her - she'd never left New York before. But when she thought of the man she was here to see, her fear subsided somewhat and was replaced with sheer excitement.

The taxi had parked in front of a large building; what looked like a train station. On looking up she saw she was right. A sign near the entrance read _Metropolitan Railway - Kings Cross & St Pancras Station. _Nervously, she got her luggage out of the trunk of the taxi and paid the driver, her hands fumbling with English No-Maj currency. Then the taxi drove away without a second glance. She was now alone in this alien terrain. She looked around somewhat nervously, her fear beginning to resurface. He was supposed to be here. He said he'd wait for her outside Kings Cross. _Typical_ she thought, smiling to herself despite her fear. She picked her way through the throng of people moving towards the station, her New York City experience coming in useful. When she finally reached the huge concrete building she looked up in bewilderment. What towered above her was like no building she'd ever encountered in New York. Three pillars made up the outside, in between which were huge arched windows curving above the lower sloped roof over the entrance of the station. Atop the central pillar was a clock reading five minutes to eleven. No-Maj commuters hurried in and out of the station in their sharp suits and carrying their briefcases, not even glancing at their surroundings as they rushed towards the nearest taxi, probably late for a meeting.

As she started to enter the station, she felt a hand pull her to one side, behind a nearby pillar. She turned and there he was. With his tousled auburn fringe hiding one of his green-blue eyes, and his freckled face smiling affectionately at her. The collar of his peacock blue overcoat was up on one side, so she gently smoothed it down again and smiled up at him, unable to help it. "You lied. You said you'd wait outside." she told him, placing her suitcase on the ground and folding her arms.

"Hello to you too." he laughed, "Sorry, I was running late and I couldn't exactly Apparate outside the entrance in front of all these muggles." Mercy Lewis, his British accent was _still_ irresistible.

"Of course you were running late." she took hold of the front of both his lapels. "But I forgive you." she said smiling.

"Thank you for your forgiveness, my love." he laughed then leaned down to kiss her softly, once on the lips. "I've missed you." he murmured as they slowly broke off to lean on each other's foreheads.

"I've missed you too. It's been too long." she laced her fingers around the back of his neck, and felt him put both his arms around her waist. Then she thought of something. "Newt?"

"Yes?"

"Why here?" she was curious, why Kings Cross of all places?

He grinned. "I thought you might ask. You see, it's the 1st September today. The day that Hogwarts students go back on the Hogwarts Express. I thought it only fitting that your first experience of the British wizarding world should be here."

Tina was confused, she hadn't noticed any magical children heading into the station. But when she looked now, she could see several nervous looking first-year students with their families, pushing trolleys with leather trunks and cages containing all manner of owls and cats. Then when she looked again she saw older students striding in with their own trolleys, knowing exactly where they were going. It shocked her to see the magical community so openly displaying evidence of their magic in front of the No-Maj's ( _Muggles,_ she mentally corrected herself. _What a ridiculous name. Where_ do _the English get their ideas?_ ). It was then she remembered that in England laws surrounding the International Statute of Secrecy were _much_ more lenient than those in America. "How do they get _to_ the Hogwarts Express?" she asked, curious.

"Follow me." Newt simply said and, giving her a second to pick up her suitcase, took her hand - his infamous case in the other. He lead her further into the station, and towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10. "The train leaves from Platform 9 ¾ in two minutes. Come on." he was still grinning, enjoying this immensely. When she looked around, she could see students running at the wall with their trolleys, instantly vanishing. She was still holding his hand, so when he ducked through the wall, so did she.

On the other side of the wall was Platform 9 ¾. A huge train, scarlet and gold, waited at the platform, steam billowing from its chimney. On the front of the train was a red plaque reading _Hogwarts Express_ in gold letters _._ They watched from a distance (Tina wondered why Newt was sticking to the shadows, then remembered he was a famous author now) as parents said emotional goodbyes to their children and the children boarded the train. When Tina glanced at Newt, she saw a wistful, nostalgic look in his eyes. In her mind's eye she could see a lanky, ginger, freckled 11 year old boy rushing across the platform towards the train, wearing robes that were slightly too short and pushing a trolley holding a trunk far too wide for his wiry frame.

Then the whistle blew at dead on eleven o'clock, and everyone on the platform stood back, watching the train depart in a mass of white steam.

As soon as the train left, parents and young siblings of the students who had just left on the train started back towards the wall. Without a word Newt lead her back through and from the cover of a pillar between platforms 9 and 10, Disapparated.

* * *

They Apparated into the study of a small, cluttered apartment. Papers and manuscripts covered every surface, along with moving sketches of Bowtruckles, Nifflers, Thunderbirds, Demiguises, Occamies, Erumpents and even some creatures Tina didn't recognise. A map of the world was on the wall, with various silver pins representing a different creature at different places on the map. A separate, enlarged map of the British Isles was next to it, with yet more pins. A typewriter was on the desk in amongst all of the papers and manuscripts, a half-finished paragraph on the parchment. Despite the mess, though, Tina got the impression that she was looking at organised chaos.

"Terribly sorry about the mess." Newt immediately apologised when he saw Tina looking around.

"Why are you English so obsessed with apologising for everything?" When he shrugged she added, "It's very you."

He chuckled then started to lead her into the next room, "This way." He hung his coat on a hook in the hallway and took hers off for her as she removed her hat, before hanging them both on another hook. Both left their suitcases in the hallway before he took her through to the lounge space, which was not much bigger than the study. There were manuscripts and sketches in here too, but not quite as many. Just the odd few here and there.

It was then, upon seeing a comfortable seat, that Tina realised just how tired she was. She'd been on a boat for a week, not to mention the fact that the time difference was catching up with her. She sank onto the nearest old, worn fabric sofa, mismatched with the two armchairs in the room. Newt sat next to her and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and his hand rested on her waist.

"You must be awfully tired." he said gently, kissing the top of her head.

"I am. I barely got any sleep on that boat." Tina smiled as she closed her eyes, settling down more and taking in his familiar scent of parchment and herbs.

"I completely understand. Take as long as you need." he kissed the top of her head again and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As she slept, Newt watched her. She was so beautiful asleep; she just seemed so peaceful, temporarily oblivious to the world around her. He stroked her dark chocolate hair with his free hand. It was soft, obviously freshly washed. He continued to watch her with amazement, wondering how it was that he of all men ended up with a woman as wonderful as Tina. It was completely beyond his understanding. They were two completely different people on the outside - she was American, he was English. She was an Auror at MACUSA, and he was a magizoologist who was halfway through the second edition of his book. But on closer inspection, they were in fact very like-minded people. Both of them were passionate about what they did, both would give their lives to fight for what they believed in, and both of them had difficulty trusting other people for their own personal reasons. Still, when he first met her in a back street of New York in 1926, he'd never have thought in a million years that he would be courting her. He'd always thought, since they met, that she was well out of his league. Yet here she was, asleep on his chest with her arms around him, and he was holding her as she slept.

After a couple of hours (during which time he briefly fell asleep too) she stirred. He woke up, detecting the slight shift in her position, and watched her eyes flutter open slowly and sleepily. She slowly looked up at him. "Were you watching me sleep?" she asked, the beginnings of a smile on her face. She couldn't help but smile in his presence. He had one of those auras.

"Perhaps." he replied, "Although admittedly I nodded off too."

"That's borderline creepy, Newt." she laughed softly, placing a hand on his jaw.

He blushed. "I'm sorry, but you're just as beautiful asleep as you are awake." It was true.

"You're sweet, but I've never been considered - nor have I ever considered _myself_ to be - beautiful."

"Nonsense. You're the most beautiful witch I've ever had the fortune to come across." he slowly caressed her jaw with a hand that felt slightly calloused and scarred. When she simply smiled in response, too tired to refute his statement, he added, "How I ended up with you is beyond me.

At this she lifted her head and looked him in the eye. His eyes looked right back into hers for once. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't know what I could've possibly done to deserve you."

She sighed. "Newton Scamander, you are the kindest, most loyal and most selfless man I have ever met. You saved my life, remember?"

"I suppose there's that."

"You suppose? I owe you my life! 5 more seconds and I would've died in that death potion!" When he looked into her eyes he could see that she was silently reliving what had transpired in the death cell at MACUSA the previous year, and he ran his fingers through her hair again in silent comfort. When he didn't say a word, she added, "There is no man in the world that deserves me more than you. So you shush."

"But-" he started but he never finished.

She put a finger to his lips and said, "What did I just say? Shut up. You do deserve me. We deserve each other."

"We look like quite an odd couple." he mused.

"So? I thought you'd be the last person to be bothered about that."

"I'm not bothered about it."

"Good. Because I'm not either. If people don't like it, they'll have to deal with it."

He couldn't think of a response to that, so he simply put his forehead against hers. Then after a few moments he murmured, "I'm the luckiest man in the world to have a woman like you, Porpentina Goldstein."

"And I'm the luckiest woman to have you. Now just shush." Her voice too was a murmur, and then she put her hand to the back of his head and pulled him towards her, pressing her lips to his.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! If you want to, leave a review, they'll be much appreciated.  
**

 **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: Food Tour part 1

**Hello people! I am SO sorry I haven't been active lately, I had like no motivation or ideas - writer's block is a bitch (and I also fell into a bit of a Netflix hole and only occasionally went outside). But then I had the bright idea of making this (what would be pretty long) oneshot into a 3 parter!**

 **See if you can spot the cross-fandom reference in this chapter and tell me what book series it is from in your review!**

 **Thank you so so much to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed this story so far, it means a lot that you're enjoying my stories!**

 **Again I am SO sorry for the wait! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

One thing Tina Goldstein had noticed about London was that it was cold. Cold and wet. Not like New York was cold, but cold in a different sort of way. When New York was cold is snowed. But in London it seemed there was too much rain for any snow to settle. There was this constant dampness that hung in the air almost like a mist – Newt informed her that the British call it 'drizzle'. She had stupidly not taken this into account when thinking of what to wear when leaving the apartment at eight this morning (whilst downing a coffee – English coffee wasn't quite the same as American coffee) for what Newt had referred to as a 'food tour of London'. She shivered. She only wore a light jacket over a white blouse and long black skirt and her leather boots provided the only real protection from the 'rain'.

Newt, whose arm she was holding, felt her shiver and pulled her to the side slightly so as not to interrupt the paths of their fellow Londoners. He released his arm from her grip and shrugged off his trademark blue overcoat and held it out to her. She shook her head. "No. I couldn't possibly. I'm fine."

He smiled. That warm, charming sideways grin that had made Tina fall in love with him in the first place. "No you're not. I won't need it. I'm used to the weather."

She sighed and smiled back at him. "You're such a gentleman." She commented as she pulled on the coat and his familiar scent of parchment, herbs and animal feed surrounded her. She instantly felt warmer. Then she put her arm through his again, her fingers lightly touching the soft tweed of his jacket, and looked up into his face. She met his eyes – his beautiful blue-green eyes with flecks of gold here and there if you looked for long enough. "They don't make them like that in New York."

He grinned back at her, and she noticed a blush over the tops of his high cheekbones. "I try. Anyway, shall we?"

She nodded and they fell back into step and back into the throng of people making their way along the street. "Where are we going again?"

"The first stop on your food tour. A quite sacred part of English culture."

"Which is?"

He tapped the side of his nose with his free hand. "You'll see."

* * *

About ten minutes later they rounded the corner to enter a pleasant little muggle café with _All Day English Breakfast_ scrawled on a blackboard sign in front. Inside the café had a rustic looking wooden floor and glossed mahogany tables with matching chairs scattered around. Each table was graced with a menu and spotless cutlery set on crisp white napkins. Many of these tables were occupied, so it was obviously popular. A very pretty young waitress with curly dark hair wearing a black and white uniform quite clearly recognised Newt and smiled, showing the two of them to a table for two next to the window. Ever the gentleman, Newt helped Tina out of his own coat before pulling a chair out for her.

"I'm assuming you're ordering two full English breakfasts with a pot of tea?" the same waitress asked Newt with a certain familiarity.

Newt chuckled and answered without looking her in the eye - instead he was looking at some point over her left shoulder. "Yes, please."

When the waitress left, Tina looked across the table at Newt. "A full English breakfast? What does that consist of exactly?"

"You'll find out soon enough." he said with a cheeky boyish grin.

"Why are you being so mysterious? It's just food."

Newt leaned forward across the table to her. "Just food? _Just food?_ I'll have you know that the full English is an essential part of our culture, and not only that but it is the best breakfast you will ever eat."

"I'll be the judge of that." Tina grinned.

About fifteen minutes later the waitress came back with two trays, one with a teapot, two cups, milk and sugar, and the other with two large plates filled with food.

"I don't know what you Americans eat, but this - this is proper food." The waitress commented with a laugh as she put the plate of food in front of Tina.

"Like I said to him," Tina smiled and indicated Newt, "I'll be the judge of that."

When the waitress left with another smile, Tina surveyed what food she had in front of her, but got a running commentary from Newt without asking for one. "So there you have back bacon, fried egg, sausage, grilled tomato, fried mushrooms, fried bread and hash browns."

"Hash browns?"

"Fried potato."

"Is there anything here that _isn't_ fried?"

"Nope." Newt grinned. "Although I thought you'd be used to that, being American and all."

Tina shrugged. "Touché." Deciding she had nothing to lose, she tucked in, and found that actually she enjoyed it immensely. The hash browns especially, so much so that when she finished hers, she stole two from Newt's plate with absolutely no apology.

* * *

After breakfast the couple decided to take a stroll, hands laced together, along the river bank. After a few moments of comfortable silence Newt asked, "So, how did you enjoy your first full English breakfast experience?"

"A bit greasy, but I liked it. I do have a question though: How do you English eat that much for breakfast _every day_? I normally skip it." She laughed.

"We don't eat it every day, it's more of a late Sunday morning thing. And also, how do you survive without eating breakfast every day? You really do seem to run on coffee alone."

"I do mostly. Queenie hates it, she's always trying to come up with new ways to get me to eat."

"If a full English was on offer for breakfast every day would you eat it?"

"Maybe not every day, but yes."

"Queenie could make an amazing fry up, I'd wager." When Tina looked at Newt in confusion he chuckled and clarified, "Fry up is the slang for full English."

"I'm sure she could. Maybe you could come back to New York some time and test that theory?"

He grinned, "I'd be happy to."

They'd been crossing Blackfriars Bridge, and Newt brought them to a stop. " For some reason, I've always loved the view from this bridge." He mused as he leaned on the railings looking out across the murky waters of the Thames. The morning mist was still settling, mixing with the city smog, making the actual city partially obscure from this vantage point.

"Yeah," Tina joined him at the railings, "It reminds me of the view of the Hudson from the Manhattan Bridge."

Newt laughed incredulously, "And London is similar to New York how?"

Tina mocked being affronted. "I didn't say they were similar, I just said it reminded me."

"Same thing."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Oh shut up."

She playfully pushed him back but in response he simply leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead. "On with the tour, then." he grinned at her and held out his arm. With a matching grin she took it and the tour continued.

* * *

 **I'm not ENTIRELY happy with this chapter and I don't know why, but I'm uploading it anyway because you guys have been waiting patiently for so long.  
**

 **Please do continue to favourite, follow and review, it really does mean a lot to me.**

 **If you're wondering where the next chapter of Absence is, it is coming very soon.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
